Swan Lake
by BlackTearAngel
Summary: This tale represented our sorrow,happiness,and agony and with the melody to guide us through our little play our tale will surely be forgotten when the curtains fall. So if you want to learn the truth I shall tell you if you're willing to listen.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo BTA here and i cant decide whether or not i should actually do a story like this I hope you review to tell me whether or not i should continue this so here is a demo!AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW OR ELSE I WILL NOT CONTINUE THIS STORY SINCE I CAN'T DECIDE WHETHER OR NOT TO DO A STORY LIKE THIS!  
**

* * *

_**Remember to review with positive comments for me to actually do the story!**_

* * *

_Swan Lake __**DEMO!(read the top please)**_

* * *

_**3rd person **_

Our story takes place in the town of London, the capital of England its self. There in the Royal Opera House, back stage, sat a brunet with spiky brurnt umber hair that reached his to his thighs and beautiful amber eyes. He plucked a few strings on his famous Red Violin_, "The Violin of Fate" _he called it because this violin has brought him through many difficulties, out of the dark and into the light, lead him to his love one, you can name it anyway but it will always mean the same thing to him, brought him joy, and in return he took care of the violin with every once of love and compassion he had."SO this is where you've been during the entire show." a calm deep Baritone voice said breaking the pleasant silence that allowed the feminine-like brunet to think in peace. The man stepped out of the shadows, he had golden blonde hair spiky but it was cut to the end of his ears unlike the brunet's long flowing hair, his beautiful sky blue eyes with the aura around made him like a prince, even though he was one. The brunet smiled at the blonde who had now placed his hands on his shoulders and tilted his head up ward to steal a sweet but passionate kiss from the blushing brunet. They sighed in contempt as the held each other close ignoring the chair that separated them, "Your play was magnificent how did you come to write and conduct it so beautifully?" the blonde said as he placed kisses on the small brunet's neck, "Hm? Tsunayoshi?" he said in a husky tone while the Tsunayoshi moaned due to his sensitivity. Tsunayoshi only smiles as the Giotto picks him up and led him to the bed that was there for Tsunayoshi if was too tired to go home. _"It all came to me at the beginning and the end but not in the middle because that is where we made the addicting melody that was once called our present_, _that is where i bonds strengthened and became pure but tainted at the same time. That was us back then and now we are one, in this never-ending play called; Swan Lake."_

Oh yes he could still hear it the yells for each other as the two adults separated them. The music that played years later when they finally met again at the masquerade of truth and lies. The illusionist that craved for him and wanted the kingdom and Giotto dead. The girl who was in love with the illusionist who was one of his best friends and best dancers. "How did this happen?", you ask. well i shall tell you in the words of a poet with the melody of roses and thorns as long as you listen to each dying word and remember it clearly, for this shall never be written for any one but you. Join me as i tell you the tale of my life or better known as the play that was once our present, "_The Swan Lake."_

* * *

**_HOPE you enjoyed this DEMO so please REVIEW!_**


	2. Notice

**Ok i'll do the story but you're going have to wait for it though. sorry. i have to finish Broken sky and work a little on Silver Bond but i promise after Broken Sky is over i'll immediately get to work on this! So here's a short preview for you guys for chapter 1:**

* * *

_We begin our tale in a beautiful forest in Sicily, where i sat under an old oak, playing a few strings on my adult violin(1), in which i had begun to learn from my teacher, Reborn, the words greatest assassin (remember this is in old days..like in eighteenth century). I sighed as i took out my bread and cheese, which served as my lunch, and took out my notebook to begin write another line of poetry. "What are you doing here?!"_

_ I turn to see a boy ,no less than 7, with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore clothes of a wealthy man, a really wealthy man. "I asked you a question!" he snaps at me. I start to shake in fear at his voice before replying, "I-i-i-i-'m-m-m-m h-h-er-r-e-e-e t-t-to p-p-p-r-r-act-t-tic-c-ce my v-v-v-v-iol-l-l-l-i-n-n-n." he looks at me in anger, "You do realize that this is royal property and i will have the guards arrest you for tress passing if you don't leave now!" he said in his snobby voice. I nod quickly and try to run but i trip. flat. on. my. face.  
_

_"Itia!" a hand placed its self in front of my face, i look up to see the wealthy boy with am annoyed face. "T-t-thank y-y-y-ou" i stuttered as i accepted his hand. He grunts, "Whatever. Hey that's an adult violin, shouldn't you be playing on a child's violin?" he asks in curiosity."No i already past that stage of 4, i'm a professional right now but i'm not at the intermediate level just yet, but i'm nearly there! Oh buy the way i'm Swada Tsunayoshi but you can call me Tsuna!" i said to him. "My name is Giotto and i'm sorry about before i was just a little suspicious of you being an assassin but i can feel that we will become close friends!" he said with a charming smile._

_ I blushed, i didn't know it then but the main reason he didn't tell me his full name was because of his heritage but i still never left his side. Then one day he walks up to me and says, "Hey since we both know how to play and make violins why don't we make one?"_

* * *

**_Quick message to: Pure Red Crane:_**

**_i hoped the paragraphs are shorter to your likings and i hoped you enjoy!  
_**

* * *

_**1:each violin player can start off young or old. the younger(3-12 this is guess) ones have short arms so they created a violin so they could play easier.**_

_****__**I hope you enjoyed this small preview of chapter 1 and please don't kill me! and remember please review!**_

_BTA _


End file.
